A Father's Love
by Daughter of Thranduil
Summary: A prince should never be jealous of a servant! But Arthur cannot help himself - Merlin has the one thing he wants more than anything else. Brief one-shot.


**My first venture into Merlin fanfiction. There will likely be more stories to follow since I am in rapid danger of becomming obsessed with the programme XD**

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon is the Crown Prince of Camelot. One day he will be king.

He's had the best of everything from the moment he was born. He's always been clothed in the finest materials; he's never known what it is to go hungry; he's had the best education and the best equipment in the kingdom with which to train. He was born to a life of luxury and greatness, with anything he could wish for at his command.

Other young men envy his status; the son of the king and the leader of the esteemed knights of Camelot. They envy the way that all the maidens turn their heads in whatever direction he walks. They envy his exalted position...and there is not a boy in the kingdom who would not wish to take his place for a day.

As such, one would hardly suppose it likely that Arthur would be jealous of Merlin. Merlin is just a country peasant from a poor village. He wears breeches that are patched and worn; and shirts that have been mended too many times to count. He has to work hard for his keep; running back and forth on whatever trivial chores Arthur saddles him with for the day. As far as the general scheme of things is concerned, Merlin is a nobody.

But Arthur _is _jealous, very jealous…because Merlin has the one thing that Arthur actually wants.

Merlin has Gaius. The boy has only been in Camelot for a few months and he has struck up an extraordinary relationship with the kindly old physician.

When they think he isn't looking, Arthur watches them and observes. He listens to the easy banter they exchange all the time; relaxed and affectionate, even teasing sometimes. They converse with frank openness and each tolerates the other's opinions: even when they disagree.

Arthur's eyes cannot help but cloud over sadly when he notices that even when Gaius is rebuking Merlin for his carelessness, or cuffing him around the head as a result of some cheeky remark; it is done in exasperation and annoyance. Never in cold anger. Never in scorn. When the young servant makes a mistake, he is sure of being forgiven.

Merlin has someone to look out for him…to care for him. Arthur remembers how gentle Gaius's hands were when he bathed Merlin's brow following his collapse from drinking from the poisoned chalice. The old man had remained constantly by Merlin's side throughout the whole ordeal, soothing him and encouraging him to keep fighting.

Merlin has someone he can go to with his problems – someone who will listen, who will try to help, who will think none the less of him and will understand. Merlin has a great respect Gaius and the prince can fully understand why.

If one did not know any better, you could be forgiven for thinking that the physician and his pupil were father and son.

But they're not. And that's what hurts!

Arthur has his father, and Uther is demanding in his expectations of his son. Arthur must behave impeccably, set an example to the people of Camelot, conduct himself with grace and courtesy at court, train hard with his knights and be ready to be the first man into battle. He must follow his father's instructions to the letter, regardless of whether he agrees with them or not.

Uther does not approve of failure. Any mistake is harshly criticised, with such a look of disappointment in those cold eyes that it is sometimes all Arthur can do not break down and cry like a child. Forgiveness must be slowly and gruellingly earned.

Arthur cannot even imagine conversing with Uther the way that Merlin does with Gaius. He would not dare even consider making cheeky remarks or turning to his father for support with some personal worry. Uther would only coldly remind him of his station, and that it does not become a prince to show weakness.

Arthur has been trying for nineteen years to live up to his father's expectations. Every day is one long battle to be the prince that Uther expects him to be. He manages to do it, of course, spending long hours in combat practise with his knights standing gravely at his father's right side whenever the occasion demands. He only wishes that Uther might acknowledge it just once in a while. He does not expect great exclamations of praise, for Uther does not praise anything – the smallest hint of a smile would suffice. Just something!

Uther would be horrified to know that his son was jealous of a mere servant. These are hardly seemly emotions for the Crown Prince of Camelot to feel! But even so, Arthur would gladly give up every single aspect of his exalted station in order to be Merlin for a day.

Just one day.


End file.
